Istanbul (Not Constantinople)
For the Just Dance Kids 2 routine, see Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (Just Dance Kids 2). (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = ( ) |from = album |tvfilm = (Cover) |year = 1953 (Original) 1990 (Cover) |difficulty = (JD4) Easy (JDU) |effort = Moderate (JDU) |nogm = 4 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mashup = Not available in-game |mc = Purple (JD4) |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Light Peach Orange |pictos = 48 (Classic) Unknown (Mashup) |nowc = IstanbulQUAT |audio = |dura = 2:35 }} "Istanbul (Not Constantinople)" by ( version is used in-game) is featured on , , and . It is also available in Kids Mode through and with a subscription. The title is shortened to "Istanbul" in-game. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are various animals. They all have a blue outline. P1 P1 is a male parrot that wears a blue jacket, a golden hat, and a golden belt. The end feathers are yellow, who's serve as his glove. P2 P2 is a female whale with a red bra, a hot-pink skirt, and a red hat. Her left flipper is a light pink, which serves as her glove. P3 P3 is a male zebra with blue hair, orange trousers, and a black jacket. His left hoof is blue, which functions as his glove. P4 P4 is a male rat with a purple jacket, purple trousers, black sleeves (which are hard to see) and a purple hat. He wears a cream glove. Descarga.png|P1 Descarga (1).png|P2 Descarga (2).png|P3 Descarga (6).png|P4 Background The routine takes place inside a building in Turkey. In the background, a real Turkish building, the Hagia Sophia basilica, can be spotted. Sometimes during the song there is a Mouse and a Bird on a flying rug on the background flying. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hand near your ear and spin your head from left to right. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2 and P3): Put your hands up while facing each other. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P4): Jump with your left hand down and your right hand up. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1): Jump with your hands up. Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IstanbulGM1and2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P2 & P3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2/P3) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P4.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P4) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) IstanbulGM3and4.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Dance Quests *All 4 players get 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Great Starter" Dance style *Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup There was a Mashup found in the game files for . It is not available in-game. Click here to watch the Mashup. Dancers *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''The Power'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''The Power'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''The Power'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' Appearances in Mashups Istanbul is featured in the following Mashup: *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Beastly Beats *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia *'' '' was supposed to have a Mashup, but for unknown reasons, it was removed from the final game. *In the beta version of , there is a bug that makes everything disappear, giving a black screen for some seconds, and then everything starts, but the routine, lyrics and pictograms remain not synced with the song for the rest of the time. However, it happened only in one video. *In the game, the song is simply credited as Istanbul. The full name of the song is Istanbul (Not Constantinople). *This is the first all-animal dance crew routine. It is followed by Copacabana and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *In the menu icon, the coaches pose in front of a gold glittery background instead of the actual background for this routine. *P3 later makes an appearance as P2 in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). **Every other coach in that routine was P2 of their original routines. *In , does not appear in the playlist. *This is the second song with the name of a city in its title. Gallery Game Files istanbulquat.jpg|''Istanbul'' instanbul_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach istanbulquat_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png| album coach Istanbulquat cover albumbkg.png| album background Istanbulquat banner bkg.png| menu banner Istanbulquat map bkg.png| map background istanbulquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover IstanbulQUAT_Cover_1024.png| cover Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|P1's avatar on IstanbulAvatarP3.png|P3's avatar on 80.png|P1's avatar on and later games 20080.png|P1's golden avatar 30080.png|P1's diamond avatar 81.png|P3's avatar on and later games 20081.png|P3's golden avatar 30081.png|P2's Diamond avatar IstanbulQUATP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on IstanbulQUATP3RemadeAva.png|P3's avatar on IstanbulQUATP4Ava.png|P4's avatar on IstanbulPictos.png|Pictograms Istanbulp1_jd4_pose.png|P1's pose in Puppet Master Mode Istanbulp2_jd4_pose.png|P2's pose in Puppet Master Mode Istanbulp3_jd4_pose.png|P3's pose in Puppet Master Mode Istanbulp4_jd4_pose.png|P4's pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Istanbulquat jd4 menu wii.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu (Wii) Istanbulquat jd4 cover.png| cover Istanbul jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Istanbulquat_jd2016_menu.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu Istanbulquat_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Istanbulquat_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Istanbulquat_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu (Outdated) Istanbulquat_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Outdated) İstanbulquat_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Outdated) Istanbulquat_jd2017_menu.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu Istanbulquat_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Istanbulquat_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen IstanbulQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu IstanbulQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen IstanbulQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen IstanbulQUAT jd2018 kids menu.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu (Kids Mode) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 kids score p3.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Istanbulquat_jd2019_menu.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu Istanbulquat_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Istanbulquat_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images jd4istanbul.jpg|Gameplay Others NaeNae Coach 2.png|P3's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Instanbul_background.png|Background istanbul p4 strikethepose.png|P2 s "Strike The Pose!" appearance Videos Official Music Video Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Istanbul (not Constantinople) - They Might Be Giants Teasers "Istanbul" by They Might Be Giants - Just Dance 4 Track Gameplays �� Just Dance 4 Istanbul - They Might Be Giants �� Just dance now Istanbul 5 stars Istanbul (Not Constantinople) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance® 2017-Unlimited Istanbul - Superstar Istanbul - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Istanbul 5 stars rainbow stars nintendo switch Istanbul They Might Be Giants Just Dance 2019 ( Unlimited ) 4 étoiles İstanbul (Not Constantinople) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Istanbul Just Dance 4 Instanbul Dance Mashup (Never used) References Site Navigation es:Istanbul (Not Constantinople) de:Istanbul Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Deceased Artists Category:Kids Mode